


The Lower Bunk

by dogpileboy



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Transgender, trans!Tendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpileboy/pseuds/dogpileboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Yancy’s bunk was shared with Raleigh, getting up to anything there was risky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lower Bunk

**Author's Note:**

> trans!tendo is best tendo. just a short drabble!

Since Yancy’s bunk was shared with Raleigh, getting up to anything there was risky. Even with the door locked and a tie around the knob, there was no guarantee the younger Becket would disregard everything and come barging in - and that wasn’t a question Tendo wanted to answer, not with the way Yancy had his hand down the front of his pants and mouth leaving dark red marks underneath the collar of his shirt.

The Becket’s hands were calloused and it just added to the flair as each fingertip dragged across the tip of his clit in their trek to the dampness beneath. His head drops back and he swears. “Dammit Yance,” his voice is a rush of hot air, barely a noise, and he presses up at the teasing brush of his digit.

He loves the way Yancy leaves his shirt on, tugging the meticulous tuck from the edge of his pants, and shoving suspenders off (it’s a hassle and it creates such a perfect crinkle on Yancy’s brow). Squirming his hips out of the wool pants, he lets them hang at his knees, and shivers as Yancy’s mouth finds his cunt, drags across his clit and dips down lower.

Every swipe of his tongue is like a shock, and Tendo drapes an arm over his eyes, chest rising in heavy pants. “Sh-shit.” he whispers, low, bucking himself into the blond’s mouth. Yancy follows his motions, doesn’t relent, nose buried in his curls.

The heel of Tendo’s boot digs into the bedding as Yancy’s tongue pushes into him, and he swears louder this time, fingers curling in the sheets. His teeth sink into his wrist.

The bedding around him smells like the Becket between his legs and he turns his head, breathing in sharply, and something in him starts to uncoil, his hair not quite as meticulous as normal, and his jaw hangs slack.

"Aww, fuck, Yance." he whispers, and the second Yancy pushes two fingers into his cunt he cums, spasming around him, clit throbbing with the strain. He bucks up once, finally having to shove the blond head from between his thighs.

He’s beaming as he comes up, mouth smeared wet, and Tendo curls his nose as they kiss. “Clean yourself up, Becket.” he teases, grabbing him by the front of his shirt to kiss him again.

Over coffee, Tendo finds out that Raleigh had walked in, and was upset with Yancy (“My bunk, you have your own, do you really have to eat out your boyfriend on my bunk—”) and can’t keep himself from tossing him a wink on his way to LOCCENT.


End file.
